1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to an adjustable housing for a pneumatic or an electrical hand tool that can be adjusted between two positions easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A pneumatic or an electrical hand tool has a housing to enclose an internal mechanism in the housing for a user to conveniently hold the housing to operate the hand tool. The traditional housing for a hand tool in accordance with the prior art substantially comprises two half casings combined with each other to define a chamber for receiving the internal mechanism. The housing is formed as a head portion with an operation portion and a handle portion to be gripped by a user. A rotating shaft of the internal mechanism extending out from the head portion is connected to a tool head such as a screwdriver head, so that the user can hold the hand tool to tighten or release a fastener.
However, because the head portion and the handle portion of the traditional housing are integrally combined together and cannot be adjusted at an angle, the use of a hand tool with a traditional housing is not versatile. Therefore, a housing with an adjusting device is provided to adjust the housing at two different positions for versatile use. To keep the housing at a locked condition, a positioning device is mounted in the adjusting device to keep the housing from unintentionally moving to another position while the handle tool is in operation. A button is mounted in the positioning device for releasing the locked condition of the positioning device when the user wants to change the position of the housing. Therefore the button must be pushed before the housing is adjusted, the use of the conventional housing with an adjusting device is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a housing with an adjusting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a housing for a handle tool and that can be adjusted between two positions easily and conveniently. The housing has a head, a handle and two positioning devices. The head is composed of two half casings combined with each other, and each half casing has a first adjusting base and a recess with an inner surface defined in the first adjusting base. The handle is pivotally attached to the head and is composed of two half casings combined with each other. Each half casing of the handle has a second adjusting base and a recess. Each second adjusting base corresponds to the first adjusting base on a corresponding one of the half casings of the head. The recess is defined in the second adjusting base and aligns with the recess in the corresponding first adjusting base. The positioning devices are respectively mounted between the aligning recesses of the first and second adjusting bases on the head and the handle. Each positioning device has a pressing disk, a pressed disk and a biasing member. The pressing disk and the pressed disk are non-rotatably received respectively in the aligned recesses of the first and second adjusting bases and abut against each other. Each of the pressing and pressed disks has a central hole, a guiding block and a positioning block. The guiding block is formed on the disk and has two curved guiding edges selectively abutting against one end of the positioning block on the abutting disk. The biasing member abuts against one* of the pressing disk and the pressed disk and provides a restituted force to the abutting disk to abut the pressing disk against the pressed disk.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.